


I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (Or Maybe Once I'm By Your Side)

by flapdoodle_noodle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flapdoodle_noodle/pseuds/flapdoodle_noodle
Summary: Or: That time when Dick actually used his brain and got Tim to go to sleep.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 281





	I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (Or Maybe Once I'm By Your Side)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Timari one shot!! This is also cross-posted on my tumblr: @the-flapdoodle-noodle. Enjoy!

“Timmy, you _really_ need to get some sleep. I can’t even _remember_ the last time I saw you resting.” Tim glanced over his shoulder at Dick, who was looking at him worriedly from the doorway of his room. 

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” he deadpanned as he lifted his mug to his lips, chugging the remains of the godly concoction inside (he and Bean had made it together, it was their beautiful baby). He let out a contented hum as he felt the effects starting to kick in, his body warming as he felt a wave of energy wash over him. 

“Tim!” Dick cried as he stepped in to take the now-empty mug. “Is that the death brew? I swear to whatever deity will answer my pitiful cry, you have to stop drinking this stuff! I honestly have no idea how you’re still _alive_ after drinking so much of this stuff!”

Tim hissed. “Don’t call my precious baby something so horrid as death brew. If anything, it’s an elixir of life! Nectar of the gods! A true _blessing_.” To prove his point even further, he turned to the mug in Dick’s hands and clasped his hands together, bowing his head slightly. 

Dick huffed in amusement. “And they call _me_ the drama queen. Now, how long has it been since you’ve even taken a nap?”

Tim squinted in thought. “Uhhh… how long has it been since Bean was here in Gotham?”

Dick gasped. “Tim, it’s been a _week_ since Marinette went back home to Paris.”

“Ah,” Tim paused awkwardly. “Well, if that’s all you need…” 

“Nope!” Dick grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of his chair, jostling the table and causing the organized document stacks he had been working on to fall to the ground (Tim sobbed internally at the sight. It would take hours to re-organize them properly). He kicked at the ground, trying to find a way to stop the older man. However, Dick ignored Tim’s struggling, and continued to walk on. They made it to the living room when Dick dumped Tim onto the couch unceremoniously. 

“What’re you doing?” Tim asked suspiciously as Dick began to pile blankets on top of him. He had to admit, it was pretty comfortable, but he had to get back to work. 

“You,” Dick said as he threw one more blanket over the younger man’s shoulders, “are going to stay there and _take a break_. I know you’re too stubborn to fall asleep right now, so you’re going to wait right there while I go get something _better_ for you to drink.” And with that, he walked away, leaving Tim alone and jittery from the coffee. 

**

Dick let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way to the kitchen. He got out his phone, scrolling through his contacts before stopping to text the one labelled “Sunshine.” As he waited for them to respond, he began preparing a couple cups of _non-caffeinated_ hot chocolate. While the water boiled, he checked his phone again, frowning as he saw that his message hadn’t even been opened. 

“Whatcha makin’?” A voice behind him asked. He turned to see Jason, leaning on the kitchen’s doorframe. He stalked over before picking up Dick’s phone from the counter reading the messages sent to Sunshine. “And why’re you texting Pixie at this hour?”

Dick shrugged. “First, I’m making hot cocoa, want some?” Jason nodded, and he grabbed another cup from the cupboards. “Second, Tim’s been up for a week, so I’m pretty sure she’s been up just as long. I just want to make sure she gets some rest.”

“Ah.” Jason nodded before pulling out his own phone. “I’ll text Blondie, too. He’ll be able to check on her .” He tapped out a couple messages before pocketing the device. “So what’re you thinking?”

Dick grinned. “I’m sure our workaholics could use a little time together.” He laughed. Guess he would have to make more than a couple cups of hot chocolate. 

**

Marinette was unfazed as she pricked her finger with the needle for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. As she cleaned off her finger, she looked around her room, spotting Adrien and Plagg playing around with a ball of yarn as Tikki watched them from her spot on the desk, giggling at their antics. Chuckling softly, she picked up her thermos of coffee and crossed the room to them, plopping down next to Adrien.

“Bug, you haven’t slept in a week,” he noted, and she could hear the slight concern in his voice.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” she joked. Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“ _Marinette_.” She sighed.

“I know, Chaton. Don’t get me wrong; I’m tired, but I just haven’t been able to fall asleep,” Marinette replied miserably as she took another sip of her coffee. It was good, though it wasn’t nearly as effective as the one she and Tim had made (she had run out of that a couple days ago). 

Adrien tutted, and snatched the coffee from her hands. “Well, I don’t think drinking _this_ will help.” He smirked as Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Fine. I can do fine without it,” Marinette challenged. She trudged back to her design, focusing solely on finishing it. She was so focused that she missed her phone buzzing an arm’s length away from her. But a certain cat hero didn’t. 

**

Adrien unlocked Marinette’s phone to find that Dick had sent a reminder to get some sleep. He smiled, happy about how caring the Batbrothers were. His own phone then buzzed in his back pocket, and grinned ferally as he read the message he got from Jason. Tiptoeing silently over to the Miracle Box, he locked eyes with Tikki and Plagg as they nodded their head in approval. Tapping the buttons on the egg-like box, he brought out the Horse Miraculous. 

Kaalki emerged with an annoyed whinny. “Why did you wake me? There’s no akuma to fight, no famous people to meet, and unless you’re here to give me sugar cubes I’m going back to sleep. Kwamis need their beauty sleep too, you know.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Weeell… we’re coming up with a way to get Marinette to sleep,” he reasoned as he gestured to Marinette’s exhausted form, hunched over her latest design. Kaalki sighed. 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“You’ll get as many sugar cubes as you want once we get to the Manor, plus you’ll get to meet three of the Wayne brothers. They’re pretty famous,” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, and Kaalki let out a snort before shaking her head good-naturedly.

“Fine.” Adrien squealed as he put on the Horse’s glasses, transforming temporarily into a white-and-brown suit. Still shaking from excitement, he called out “Kaalki, Full Gallop!” as a portal opened up in the small room. He waved when he saw Jason and Dick grinning on the other side. 

**

As Marinette registered the magic phrase she heard Adrien say, she turned, jumping slightly as she saw the glowing portal next to her. “Adrien, what-” 

“We gotta go!” Adrien laughed at her incredulous expression as he dragged her out of her chair and pushed her through the portal. She fell through, meeting what felt like hardwood flooring face-first with a crash. She groaned before she noticed giggling coming from above her. She looked up, and was met with Dick and Jason, who were losing it as they witnessed her majestic arrival. She sat up, massaging her throbbing forehead. 

“Do either of you want to tell me why I’m here?” she raised an eyebrow. The brothers looked at one another, and shrugged. 

“Nah, we’ll just show you.” Jason scooped her up, carrying her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She grumbled as they travelled through the Manor. 

When they reached the living room, Marinette was hit by the rich smell of hot chocolate. As she licked her lips, she was set down gently on the couch before being buried by blankets. She was settling into the cozy warmth as she heard a sigh next to her. Her head whipped to the side as she locked eyes with Tim. 

“Timmy!” she exclaimed. He blinked. 

“Bean,” he raised a hand to pat her head. “Oh. You’re not a hallucination, are you?”

Marinette giggled. “No, I’m here,” she assured him as she noticed his eye bags, as dark and designer as her own. “Rough week?”

Tim sighed, and scooted closer to engulf her in a hug. “Yeah. I missed you. Couldn’t sleep without you…” he trailed off as his head drooped onto her shoulder. 

Marinette felt her face explode in warmth. She was pretty sure her face was a bright enough red to be seen from the doorway, if the guffaws she heard in the distance were anything to go by. Shooting a glare in that direction, she snuggled herself into Tim’s chest, wrapping her arms around him. “Me neither,” she whispered, as she succumbed to the call of sleep.

**

Bonus:

“Oh my GOD, too much fluff. I’m gonna puke.” 

“Jason, shut _UP_!” 

“Dick, did you get that on camera?”

“I did. Wow, thank God that worked. I swear, if they didn’t go to sleep I would’ve knocked them out with _force_.”

**

Bonus bonus:

(In the morning)

“Boys, where are all the sugar cubes? I could’ve sworn we bought more a few days ago.”

“Who knows, Bruce, who knows…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this helped the people whose hearts I may have ripped out w/ my previous fic. Ehehe~ (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ


End file.
